BIA Brigade Anti-Avengers (Marvel Fan Fiction)
by MathhhCinman
Summary: Sous l'impulsion du puissant Thanos et de sa pierre de résurrection, Trevor Slattery où plutôt "Le Mandarin" réunit une équipe d'anciens ennemis des Avengers présumés morts. Par une nouvelle stratégie de combat, "La brigade Anti-Avengers" mettra en oeuvre de nouveaux plans pour mettre le monde à leurs pieds et faire tomber un à un les Avengers.
**Chapitre 1 : Renaissance (POV Francis / Ajax)**

Je me réveillais brusquement, saisi par une abominable douleur dans le cou. Ne cherchant même pas à savoir où je me trouvais, je tentais immédiatement de m'arracher avec violence les liens qui me retenais prisonnier. J'étais bloqué sur un brancard, avec des hommes masqués en uniforme blanc tout autour de moi qui m'escortaient je ne sais où. Face à mon réveil rapide et imprévu, l'un de ces hommes me bloqua le bras et me décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure qui me fit perdre connaissance.

Je sortis de ma latence une nouvelle fois. J'avais le souvenir de ce coup de poing mais je n'en tirais aucune douleur. Les expériences que l'on avait réalisé sur moi précédemment se révèlent toujours être d'une grande utilité. J'étais cette fois dans un lit d'hôpital. On m'avait ôté les seringues de transfusions et autres machines me permettant de respirer. J'étais toutefois toujours attaché et je ne connaissais pas le lieu où j'étais retenu contre mon gré. J'avais la particularité de ne pas ressentir la douleur mais je souffrais toujours autant de la gorge. Mon duel perdu contre Wade Wilson m'a laissé des séquelles abominables, et ce fourbe a dû endommager mes génomes mutants. Je respirais péniblement mais je réalisais à ce moment là que j'étais en vie. Il me restais juste à savoir comment cela était possible. Toutefois, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire ironiquement sur ma situation, je pensais à Wilson qui devait jubiler de sa victoire, mais finalement je n'avais qu'un seul souhait, celui de recroiser sa route, lui arracher la tête et l'enterrer au fond de l'atlantique, mais avant, il me fallait sortir d'ici. Pendant que j'étais en train de ruminer ma vengeance, je tentais de me défaire de mes liens qui, apparemment, avaient été conçus pour contenir ma force mutante. J'entrepris de me calmer lorsque j'aperçus derrière la vitre de ma chambre, un homme en uniforme blanc comme ceux qui m'ont enlevé tout à l'heure. Il était en compagnie d'un type bizarre en costume de mythologie nordique.

\- Bien le bonjour Ajax, soyez le bienvenu parmi nous, commença le supposé docteur.

Je ne lui répondis, j'étais tellement fixé sur le mec déguisé comme s'il allait au Carnaval. Il était tellement ridicule que cela me fit rire bruyamment au nez et à la barbe de mes geôliers.

\- Cesse de me manquer de respect stupide insecte ! Me lança le guignol en costume.

Je décidais d'enclencher la conversation avec le gars en blanc, vraisemblablement plus professionnel que son compère :

\- Comment vous connaissez mon nom ? Et qu'est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Déjà, je tiens à vous rassurer Ajax, nous ne sommes aucunement là dans une intention hostile, nous n'avons pas choisis de vous récupérer pour que l'on se serve de vous. On veut vous proposer un marché, qui, dans tous les cas, pourra je pense vous satisfaire.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Vous êtes ici dans la base de l'Hydra en Sokovie, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste. Suite au passage malheureux des Avengers, nous avons entrepris la rénovation de notre quartier général et lancé une vaste campagne de recrutement pour remplacer nos morts au combat. Nous sommes du coup en train de gangréner tout le globe en nous installant un peu partout en plus d'ici. Du coup, venons en maintenant à votre raison d'être encore parmi nous même après le passage du Deadpool. On vous a sauvé parce que vous êtes quelqu'un aux capacités physiques et intellectuelles hors normes. Nous sommes en train de réunir les plus grands ennemis des Avengers et de votre électron libre qu'est Wade Wilson. Vu que la plupart ont été tués par ces derniers, nous avons, par le biais de Thanos, le chef de notre groupe et l'un de ses artefacts, la pierre de résurrection, réanimé un grand nombre d'entre eux dont vous.

\- Donc vous voulez que je fasse partie de votre commando suicide pour combattre Wilson et ses potes déguisés ?

Je me mis à rire. Cette situation m'emmerdait au plus haut point mais au moins j'avais l'occasion de passer du bon temps. Je revins toutefois au sujet qui m'intéressait un peu plus :

\- Et donc, c'est quoi le dilemme que vous voulez me présenter ?

\- Très simple, on peut vous relâcher si vous voulez et ainsi vous pourrez entreprendre votre vengeance personnelle contre le Deadpool ou bien vous rejoignez notre équipe qui n'a pas pour but d'envahir la planète comme la plupart d'entre nous ont essayé avant leur premier décès mais un groupement commando comme vous le soulignez. Par plusieurs missions politiques et militaires, nous pouvons mettre le monde à genoux. Et dans le cas où vous acceptez, je vous promets que nous mettrons ce monde à terre et que vous aurez beaucoup de pouvoirs, ainsi que la tête de Wade Wilson.

Je riais une nouvelle fois. Cet enfoiré de Wilson m'avait tout enlevé donc je n'avais rien à perdre :

\- J'accepte votre proposition, ça me paraît très cool.

Je m'arrêtais soudain de parler, pris d'une difficulté à respirer qui arriva d'un seul coup. Les fils qu'on avait utilisé pour me recoudre la gorge me gênait pour parler. Devant ma difficulté, le scientifique m'apporta une sorte de masque respiratoire a attacher autour de ma tête.

\- Tenez, avec ceci, ça ira beaucoup mieux.

Le masque était noir et avait des bouts de métal à l'endroit de la bouche. Selon le médecin, c'était quelque chose que je ne devais plus retirer par la suite. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de me gêner. Je pouvais encore parler et cette fois, respirer normalement. Cette machine, étant toutefois assez imposante, me cachait tout le nez mais aussi la bouche. Une fois que j'avais la possibilité de pouvoir me lever, le scientifique me répondit :

\- Vous allez suivre Loki, vous avez rendez-vous avec les autres participants dans la salle de conférence.

L'Asgardien m'invita sèchement à le suivre, toujours vexé par les réflexions que j'avais réalisé sur son costume. Nous quittâmes l'hôpital où j'étais retenu et traversâmes des nombreux couloirs, bureaux et hangars. En chemin, je m'excusais auprès de mon nouveau collègue et lui demandait d'où venait son accoutrement, ce à quoi il me répondit :

\- Je viens d'Asgard.

Je ne connaissais pas cet endroit et je ne cherchais pas à en savoir plus. Il s'agissait certainement d'une contrée loin de la nôtre, dont je n'avais réellement pas envie d'accorder la moindre importance. Nous arrivâmes dans une salle de réunion sous forme d'amphithéâtre avec, au milieu de la pièce, des tables disposés comme celles d'une réunion entre les dirigeants d'un état. Assez en valeur puisqu'il était assis au sein d'un trône de pierre près des tables, se trouvait un golem violet dans un accoutrement semblable à l'Asgardien qui mesurait environ deux mètres de haut. Mes autres « compatriotes » probables se composaient d'un vieux russe, d'un robot et de six autres gars d'âges différents. Tous semblaient m'attendre. Loki me fit asseoir à côté de lui. Je m'aperçus qu'un des vieillards constituant notre assemblée échangea sa place avec le golem. L'homme, derrière ses lunettes noires et sa tunique asiatique, commença :

\- Vu que vous êtes maintenant tous là et que l'on vous a expliqué pourquoi vous êtes là, on va enfin pouvoir commencer. Mais déjà je tiens à me présenter parce que Thanos ici présent (dit-il en montrant le golem de la main) et moi-même, serons vos référents pour les missions que nous accomplirons. Je m'appelle Trevor Slattery et je suis le terroriste que le monde entier nomme « Le Mandarin ». Avant de m'expliquer plus précisément sur les actions que nous allons faire, j'aimerais que vous vous présentiez un par un et que vous nous faites par aussi du vécu que vous pouviez avoir concernant, si vous en avez, concernant les Avengers et leurs alliés.

Le Russe se leva le premier.

\- Ivan Vanko, j'ai combattu Monsieur Stark, lorsque ce péteux prenait tout le monde de haut avec ses armures. Il m'a tué avec son pote il y a quelques mois de cela.

Vanko finit par se rasseoir et c'est au tour du robot de se présenter.

\- Je suis Ultron, j'ai été conçu par Stark pour sauver le monde. Mais son équipe de bras cassés à voulu m'arrêter parce que je considérais l'espèce humaine comme la gangrène de la planète, que je vais voulu stopper par moi-même.

\- Quand à moi, je m'appelle Darren Cross. J'ai voulu vendre des armes à l'organisation Hydra, qui est d'ailleurs représentée autour de cette table par Crossbones ici présent puisque nous sommes dans leurs locaux actuellement. Mais j'ai été empêché d'exercer mes activités par mon ancien mentor Hank Pym ainsi qu'un abruti qu'il a pris sous son aile qui s'appelle Scott Lang.

\- Darren m'a déjà bien introduit en tant que coordinateur des mouvements de résistance d'Hydra. Quand à moi, je m'appelle Crossbones. J'ai un véritable prénom mais je préfère que vous m'appeliez ainsi. J'ai failli arrêter le Captain mais c'est son pote le faucon qui m'a stoppé dans mon élan. J'ai été gravement brûlé sur toutes les parties du corps mais les gars d'Hydra qui subsistaient après l'attaque des Avengers en Sokovie et la mort de Strucker notre chef, m'ont soigné et fourni une armure de taille pour combattre le Captain. J'ai très hâte de faire équipe avec vous tous d'autant plus que nous avons reproduit pour la plupart vos armures de combat que nous avons perfectionné.

\- Moi je m'appelle Quentin Beck, je suis un illusioniste « criminel » comme le disent les autorités. J'ai été abattu par le tisseur de toiles tout comme mes amis Eddie Brock et Harry Osborn qui sont assis à côté de moi. Il n'ont pas vraiment envie de parler pour le moment alors je parles en leurs noms. Eux aussi ont été abattus ou humilés par le tisseur.

Le dernier représentant de la tablée se leva, c'était une forme d'extra-terrestre à la peau bleue avec des traits noirs sous les yeux. Il s'exclama d'un phrasé puissant qui explosa la vitre principale de la pièce :

\- Je suis Ronan l'accusateur. J'ai été chargé par Thanos de récupérer l'orbe qui contient une pierre d'infinité qui m'a été dérobée par une bande d'énergumènes appelées les Gardiens de la Galaxie.

Trevor Slattery reprit ensuite la parole, sans présenter le golem de pierre qui préférait rester dans l'ombre. Et voyant ma difficulté à commencer à m'adapter à ma machine vocale, il me présenta brièvement comme le petit nouveau de service. Puis il passa sur un tout autre sujet :

\- Notre objectif commun à tous, et c'est pourquoi vous êtes là, c'est de mettre le monde à nos pieds, de bâtir une nouvelle société mondiale et d'exterminer les Avengers. Sauf qu'à la différence de vos précédentes actions, nous agirons plus intelligemment. Nous gangrénerons leurs politiques , nous organiserons des attentats préparés à l'avance et nous attirerons chacun des Avengers dans un piège mortel. Crossbones vous assignera à différents postes, nous fonctionnerons chacun notre tour, il sera chargé de vous expliquer tout ça.


End file.
